


Timeslip

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: “You’re always making stupid assumptions.”Or how Mina was panicked about the future.





	Timeslip

**Author's Note:**

> revised

_Now I'm deep in it, infatuated_  
Strong attraction  
Side by side, and I know that you want to.

_The XX- I Dare You_

 

 

“I should find a bigger place,” Momo said, breaking the silence they’re currently occupying. It was dark outside, and the rain had been pouring since last night.

“Why?”

Momo shrugged, exposing her bare shoulder to the cold air. “I just had an idea.”

 “This place is too small,” Momo reasoned. Her smile was soft when she poked Mina on the nose. “And with you around, it gets smaller.”

“I take offense to that.”

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Momo laughed, a fleeting one. “But seriously, I’ve been thinking about finding a new apartment.”

Mina didn’t say anything about it. She watched Momo closely, her fingers smoothing on Momo’s hair. It was days like these that made Mina feel at ease; those days where they wasted time because it just felt right. Summer had ended. The heat had turned to something cool and comfortable.

Momo’s body was warm and Mina couldn’t help but to inch closer, to feel Momo’s skin against hers. She felt Momo’s hand on her head, fingers pressing on her scalp a bit too gently until Mina had to fight the sudden urge to sleep.

“You know the law firm I’m currently working has an office in Tokyo right?” Mina started, a bit hesitated. Momo replied with a slight hum and Mina took this as a cue to continue, “I asked my boss if there’s a way for me to be transferred there.”

Momo stared down at her and Mina almost missed the gentle caress Momo gave her. “And?”

Mina wasn’t sure with her answer. “He said he’ll try to find a way,” she replied, a bit dejected. “But I think it’ll be good if I can move here,” the tone of her voice changed to something bashful. “I don’t need to catch a train every weekend to visit you.”

The silence overwhelmed again. They were there, lying on Momo’s futon, at Momo’s small room, hugging each other because the morning was cold and neither of them were willing to turn on the heater. The ambient light revealed the soft nook of Momo’s collarbones, the pouring rain was adding too much into the mood and made this moment felt more like a dream.

“That’ll be great,” Momo nodded and her lips found Mina’s forehead. “I mean, we should find a bigger house for both of us, right?”

This was the first.

*

These days, Mina tried to keep everything simpler.

Or, maybe she’s trying not to think too much? It’s anyone’s guess. She never expected it. Well, maybe she _was_ expecting it, but she never thought it’d be this fast. Momo said something important, something that implied the future and everything else that’d define them as, well, _them_. She thought about it when she’s at work, at lunch break, when she’s commuting inside the packed subway. And she took a longer time to reply Momo’s message because she got confused on what she had to say.

Between her parents and her brother, Mina preferred not to say anything to neither of them. She tried not to involve Sana. God knows Sana was never the best at giving advice. That, and Sana was also busy with her own business. Moreover, Mina couldn’t talk about this to her colleagues either.

“So,” Kai surmised. His voice was heavy and confused. “Momo’s asking you to live with her?”

Mina glared. “She didn’t say that.”

“But she implied it,” Kai added, taking a sip of his beer. “You can say she’s ‘unofficially’ proposing you.”

It was almost nine and the bar was filled with the hustle from the office workers and salary men flooding the place. Mina pressed the cold glass against her forehead to ease the dull throb that had been bothering her since.

“That’s a fucking ignorant thing to say!”

Kai laughed. “What? It’s true. You asked your boss for a relocation to the head office which is in Tokyo. And Momo is looking for a new apartment. This is too convenient to be a coincidence.”

As annoying as it was, Kai had a point. But Mina wasn’t thinking clearly right now. There was the alcohol and there were also billion of different things occupying her mind and they all chanted like _you’re gonna live with Momo_ because that’s what happened and Mina was starting to get anxious.

“I’m not ready,” Mina said, making it sound like a confession.

“Why?”

“Remember the last time I made a choice for myself? Dad almost disowned me,” Mina snorted. Her voice slurred as the alcohol started to take control of her. “This is a bad idea. Asking _me_ to live with _her_ is a bad idea. Who knows what would happen?”

Kai was looking confused. “Momo wouldn’t let you cook because she’s scared you might burn the house?”

“Very funny, Kai, but that’s not the point!” Mina hissed, emphasizing her annoyance by slapping Kai’s bulky arms.

“Then what?”

The thing was Mina loved Momo. So much until she felt pathetic at how ridiculously hard she could fall for someone. In all seriousness, Mina had been thinking about many things, about Momo, about their future, like, why would she even asked her boss for a transfer to Tokyo if it’s not because she wanted to be closer to Momo?

But the future—it’s always the future, was still long… and uncertain.

Mina stared at the foam that formed on the rim of her glass. Her reflection stared back at her in vengeance with dark circles forming under her eyes.

“I’m irresponsible,” Mina slurred, “I’m moody, I can’t cook, and I’m just good at tending bonsai. What if she got bored of me and dumped me?”

Kai groaned and shook his head in dismissal. “You’re always making stupid assumptions.”

It’s not an assumption.

She just didn’t want to make more mistakes, that’s all.

*

Momo found her new apartment three weeks later. It was a bit further from the previous one but the neighborhood was nice. There was a park in front of the apartment complex where children spending their time playing. And as Mina crossed the street, she caught a glimpse of couples taking a break and there was this uneasy feeling enveloping her again.

Mina took the elevator to Momo’s floor on the tenth floor. She listened to the echo of her steps as she ventured through the empty hall. She glanced to the side, noticing the people below looking like ants from where she’s standing.

She rang the bell and Momo abruptly opened the door. “Hey. Come in.”

“Thanks.”

It was a bit strange as Mina stepped inside. She looked toward the living room, the walls were colored in soft cream palette, and there was an enormous sofa enough to contain for two persons. The television was hanging on the wall with a long table placed neatly under it. There was a large window leading onto the terrace and Mina caught a glimpse of potted plants and flowers. Her gaze fell to the dining table across from the living room and she saw a humble table for two, a fridge, and a tiny kitchen counter.

It was a beautiful apartment and Mina was getting more nervous.

“I’m just about to make lunch. You can sit there or take a look around the house,” said Momo, handing Mina a cup of tea while pointing at the big sofa.

“You didn’t tell me you already found a place,” Mina said, holding on the cup with both of her hands. Momo blinked. Mina avoided her gaze and stared at the terrace. “I mean, I was a bit surprised to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I found this place because my friend previously lived here. He moved to Hokkaido last week and said I could live here because he already paid the rent in advance.”

“That’s very nice of him,” Mina commented while taking a slow sip of her tea.

The apartment smelled like soup and noodles when Momo finished cooking. Rain was pouring again outside, gently pattering against the towering building. Mina remembered why she came here. Her eyes found the reflection of herself in the hazy surface of the window, and there was this loneliness growing within her.

“I’ll start working in Tokyo next Monday,” Mina swallowed. She ignored the curious look that Momo gave her. “I think you should know.”

Momo bit on her lower lip. Mina ignored that too.

“That’s cool. You can stay here,” Momo said it like it’s fact and it scared Mina a bit.

“Why?” Mina bit out, regretting it almost instantly.

 “Now you’re saying that,” Momo was looking confused but she’s trying to keep everything civil. “You’ve been really weird lately.”

 _Because I’m an idiot_ , Mina wanted to say. It’s just that simple, but it’s still stupid and Mina couldn’t form a word about it. She wanted to say to Momo that she’s worried, that she had many things in her mind, _that the future was making her scared_ , and everything was tumbling with one another.

“You cut your hair,” Momo reached out and played with the tips of Mina’s hair. It took efforts from Mina not to lean on Momo’s hand.

“You like it?” Mina swallowed.

“You look pretty,” was all Momo said with the same amazing smile. “It looks good.”

Mina scoffed, shaking her head. Momo was trying to make her at ease. It was really sweet of her but Mina was still thinking about it. She stared at the gray sky outside and blurted it out.

“Let’s take a walk.”

*

It’s cold when they stepped outside. Momo held the umbrella for them. The hood of her jacket was covering her head. Mina kept their arms linked as they stepped into the park. Momo talked about small things, mostly real and trivial things, and Mina could forget that she almost had a nervous breakdown a few minutes ago.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Mina blinked. She felt caught. A sheepish smile formed on her lips. “Nothing.”

“You’ve been nervous. You’re as bad as me when it comes to hiding feelings,” Momo shrugged.

 Mina didn’t reply. She sighed and sounded very tired. Maybe a bit guilty. Then, she stared at the towering apartment behind her, standing tall and proud under the gray sky.

Mina remembered an old story about rain and umbrella. They said if a couple shared an umbrella and one of them got wet, it meant that person was the one in love. Then she stared at Momo, noticing that Momo’s shoulders were wet because of the rain.

“Have you packed?” Momo asked, still holding the umbrella, as they prodded through the empty park.

“Some of them.”

“Great. Tell me if you need help, yeah? I think I’ve prepared a place to put your stuff in my place.”

“Momo,” Mina interrupted. “I can find my own place to stay, you know.”

Momo was quiet. Her mouth curled. She was confused and looked a bit dejected. “You don’t want to stay with me?”

“It’s not like that,” Mina argued back. She was teetering on words before groaning in frustration. “I just feel like moving in with you is rather… sudden.”

Momo laughed breathlessly. “So that’s what you want to say,” she shook her head. “So where is it?”

Mina looked away. “I’m looking for it now.”

“Well, my door is always open for you.”

Mina groaned. Her fingers rubbed against the bridge of her nose. “You don’t want to live with me. I’m a mess.”

“That’s an understatement,” Momo murmured, somewhat agreed. “But really, getting panicked over something like this is so like you.”

“You don’t understand. You asked me to stay with you. The implication is very important,” Mina said. She’s serious but Mina’s face was too beautiful to look scary. It made her look cute instead. “And I’m scared because I’m useless and thinking too much about it.”

 “I’m not a serial killer, you know.”

Momo’s dark humor incited a scoff from Mina. “That’s scary too. What I mean is… living together with you, being domestic with each other; it’s making me a bit wary.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I _like_ it,” Mina shook her head. “I mean, we _did_ it back in Seoul, but it’s… different now.” Mina pushed her hair from her eyes. She didn’t look at Momo. “You probably think I’m stupid for panicking.”

It’s indeed stupid. She didn’t realize that she had stopped walking. Momo’s hand was cold. And Mina was starting to panic. The look on Momo’s face was unreadable. It felt a bit off.

“I’m not making any sense huh?” Mina mumbled.

“I know what you feel,” Momo corrected. “I feel scared about it too.”

“No you’re not,” Mina whispered, feeling Momo pressed her fingers against her jaw. Mina leaned to the touch, forgetting that there’s a world outside. “You’ve always been brave, Momo,” her eyes squeezed shut, voice dropped low.

Momo’s kissed her. It’s a slow kiss, intentional, and it made her heart swell. Mina grabbed a hold of Momo’s hoodie, pulling her close and found Momo’s mouth, biting on the lower lip. Momo tasted like spices. It’s distracting and Mina couldn’t stop herself. There’s heat curling on her belly, the feeling of her heart beating against her chest, and Mina was overwhelmed.

“I don’t want this to be messy,” Momo managed when she pulled back, breathless. “I want you to believe me. I want you to believe that we’re going to be fine.” Momo stared at Mina’s face, taking her time smoothing Mina’s bangs so she could place a kiss on the latter’s forehead. “I don’t care if you think I’m selfish, but I want us to be more than we are now,” Momo whispered to her and it sounded painfully like a confession. Momo shook her head and looked frustrated. “I love you, Mina. I want to stay with you… for a very long time.”

It’s weird because Momo’s voice was steady. And Mina didn’t expect this. It was a confession but there was something else. Mina wondered if this was the first step, from zero to one, where the future started taking shape.

Momo’s cheek was cold when Mina touched her face; her eyes were sharp but Mina could see uncertainty wavering behind. The rain kept pouring over them, slowly. Gently. And Mina kissed Momo again.

“We’re really bad at this huh,” Mina smiled a little. Momo just laughed. “This is the worst proposal ever.”

“I’m not the one panicking over the idea of living together,” Momo scolded, in a good way, and she pulled Mina closer. “But yeah. We’re just bad at being honest.”

Mina chuckled as she buried her face in the crook of Momo’s neck. The jacket was wet but Mina didn’t mind. She peeked at Momo and let her mouth pressing a chaste kiss on Momo’s jaw. “Seriously though, we have to stop doing this. For our own sake.”

Momo laughed again. “Good idea,” she replied with a nod. “So, about that...”

“Ask me again,” Mina’s body was shivering but it’s not because of the cold. It’s about something more. “Ask me again, please,” she pleaded, almost helplessly, as she brushed her lips against Momo’s cheek.

Momo pursed her lips. Her face was red.

“Will you?”

The question started everything for them. Mina remembered the parking lot, remembered the hospital, and she remembered the feeling when she fell with Momo. Mina looked up and watched Momo smile at her, the kind of smile that tried to convey something that’s too difficult to form with words. Maybe they didn’t even know what to say. Maybe they’re being selfish, maybe they’re still too naïve to think that everything would be easier for them.

“I will.”

The future was terrifying.

But Mina knew she’s not going to be alone.

 


End file.
